


February 23rd

by hemisphaeric



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Birthday Presents, Dana Scully's birthday, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemisphaeric/pseuds/hemisphaeric
Summary: "It wasn’t supposed to be beautiful, nor perfect. Scully loved snow and Mulder just wanted to surprise her in a nice way. He started snowballing the window, trying to wake up his Rapunzel. He shrugged thinking that her hair was too short for him to climb up on."





	February 23rd

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very aware of the fact that this may be shit, but it makes me laugh, sooo

Mulder had become quite the morning sloth since he and Scully had got back together, but on the 23rd of February he was up and ready rather early. He had things planned for them, stuff to buy and things to cook. 

Stopping to make sure Scully was still fast asleep, he then quickly pawed down the stairs like a big cat with socketed feet, ready to put his plans into action. 

A weird pale light hit him the moment he reached the last step, his mind still fuzzy with sleep, he didn’t realize at first what that was, until…

“Oh fuck!” moving the curtain he looked outside and a dramatic sigh escaped his open mouth. Snow. They weren’t supposed to have snow, not on Scully’s birthday.

_I’m fucked. I surely cannot get out of here and come back in time without dying._

He had counted on at least a couple of hours in the morning to buy her favorite food and get everything right. Surprising Scully had never been easy, but this year he aimed to please.  
His hamster-wheel brain raced frenetically, as he thought of ways to make up for his original plan, which had sunk miserably given the current meteorological situation. 

There was only one thing he could do.

Knitted beanie, jacket, gloves, boots. Fox Mulder was ready for the ride.  
He went out in the snow, stumbling around like a child, almost falling facedown twice and cursing like a sailor at the slippery, icy snow, till he safely reached the spot under their bedroom window. 

———-

Observing his work of art, almost forty minutes later, he nodded in appreciation at the white, lumpy figure. 

_It actually looks a bit shitty.  
Oh shut up! _

It wasn’t supposed to be beautiful, nor perfect. Scully loved snow and Mulder just wanted to surprise her in a nice way. He started snowballing the window, wanting to wake up his Rapunzel. He shrugged thinking that her hair was too short for him to climb up on.

Flushed, happy and, ridiculously enough, not cold, he grinned like a fool at her incredulous face.

Her eyes kept running around between Mulder, standing there in his puffy winter coat, and the candid surrounding of their property, her face a mix of disbelief, wonder and excitement. 

“Happy birthday Scully! Y’wanna join me?” 

“Oh my god Mulder! What the hell?”

Staring up at her beside Mulder was an obviously UFO-shaped snow sculpture which could’ve used a little work. She burst out in a laugh. 

In thirty seconds straight, he had climbed the stairs and undressed down to his boxers and tshirt. 

“Back to bed Mrs. Spooky, don’t want you up on your bday”, he embraced her and pulled the both of them on the bed. She turned into a small koala reveling in the warmth of his body, as he peppered her face with little kisses.

“Stay here a moment ‘right?”

She begrudgingly let him go only after some more minutes of warm cuddles, curling up in the duvet as soon as he left the bed. 

When he came back to his Scully burrito, he was carrying a little cake with candles on it and he started singing to her, like he’d always do.

“Happy birthday baby!”, her smile turned into a grin and progressed into a wholehearted laugh. The cake had a naked Mulder on it.


End file.
